Gate-driver-on-array (GOA) is a technique of integrating a gate driving circuit on an array substrate of a display device to reduce a bezel area. The GOA circuit typically includes a plurality of cascaded shift register units, each of which outputs a respective gate scan signal.
GOA circuits utilizing two supply voltages (dual VDD) have been proposed. Such a GOA circuit typically includes a relatively large number (e.g., 16) of thin film transistors, limiting its application in products with a very narrow bezel. In addition, during the operation of the GOA circuit, it may be possible to form a path between a high supply voltage VDD and a low supply voltage VSS, resulting in additional power consumption.